


i'll be there by your side

by smugden



Series: we're fucking family [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Daddy!Ian, Daddy!Mickey, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-22 15:09:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6084321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smugden/pseuds/smugden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“If I hear you saying one more thing about my daughter, my son or my fucking family i'll kill you, understand?”</i>
</p><p>They were family. </p><p>Fucked up but still a family and they'd kill before they'd let anyone rip them apart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. first heartbreak

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing Shameless and i hope it's sort of in character. Anyway, please enjoy and comment if you would like to read more.

“ **Where the fuck is she? I told her to be in by seven because Carl wanted to watch that fucking movie with her before he went to bed.”**

 

“Calm down, Mick, she's only half an hour late.”Ian said as he fell back onto the couch, locking his ankles together as he leaned against the arm of the couch.”Since when did you give a fuck about the time?”

 

“Since _your_ daughter decided that _she_ didn't give a fuck.”

 

“Oh, she's my daughter when she's disobeying you, then?”

 

“Yeah.”Mickey simply said as he paced back and forth, rolling his eyes as he checked the time for the fifth time in ten minutes.” _My_ daughter is too scared to disobey her father.”

 

Ian stared at his lover before he let out a laugh.

 

Mickey stopped pacing and glared at his husband.”Fuck you, Gallagher.”He hissed at him before he returned to his pacing.

 

Ian just smirked, looking down at the play-mat next to the couch where their five year old son was playing. Carl was just like the man he was named after, cheeky but adorable at the same time. They had agreed that they would each name one of their children. Mickey had named their daughter and Ian had named their son.

 

“Just calm down. You're not as young as you used to be.”

 

“Thirty fucking seven isn't old, douchebag.”

 

Ian smirked again when Mickey glared daggers at him. Mickey was more feared than the devil but when it came to their daughter he was the pushover and Ian was the one who disciplined but Mickey did take that role when things went too far. Their daughter was exactly like her father, she had the Milkovich temper and the attitude when it suited her. But, deep down, like her fathers she had a heart of gold and was very loyal to her family.

 

“Daddy,”Carl whined, the younger redhead looking up at the elder one.”Where is Mikayla?”

 

“She'll be home soon, bud, you'll see.”Ian smiled at his son, ruffling his red hair.”She's just a little late.”

 

Happy enough, their son nodded before he turned back to his toys, mumbling to himself. Carl was the double of Ian while Mikayla looked like Mickey. She had dark hair that reached just below her shoulders and piercing eyes.

 

“I'm gonna ground her for a year when she gets in.” Mickey cracked his tattooed knuckles.

 

“Like that'll happen.”Ian said, looking up at his husband.”She'll come in soon, you'll ask her the reason she's so late and you'll forget about it by the morning. She's your little girl, Mick, you can't stay mad at her.”

 

Mickey wiped his bottom lip as he turned around and faced his husband, arching an unamused eyebrow.

 

“Do you know who the fuck you're talking to?”

 

“Yeah, I do.”Ian grinned, passing a toy back so his son.”And I stand by what i've said.”

 

Mickey opened his mouth to retort but the front door suddenly opened and in walked their sixteen year old daughter.

 

Carl smiled happily when his eyes landed on his sister.“There she is!”

 

She shut the door behind her and as soon as she turned around Mickey was in front of her, arms crossed over his chest.

 

“Where the fuck have you been?”

 

She didn't look at him, just continued to stare at her feet, not like the usual girl they knew at all.

 

“Dad-”

 

“I told you to be back in time for your brother's movie and you've let him down, 'Ayla!”Mickey yelled at her, something he rarely did.”He's been waiting up for you and-”

 

Ian stood up, frowning, wondering why she wasn't fighting back like she usually did.

 

“Mick.”

 

Mickey carried on like Ian hadn't spoken.”You weren't answering your mobile, who knows that the fuck you've been up to?”

 

“Mick!”

 

Mickey sighed, turning around and facing his husband.”What the fuck, Gallagher?”

 

A sniffle was his response.

 

Mickey froze when he heard a whimper from behind him.

 

The anger drained from his face when he turned around to see his daughter finally looking at him. She had tears running down her face and her lower lip was wobbling as fresh tears brimmed in her eyes. She inhaled sharply as she tried to control her tears, fingers wiping at the wetness running down her cheeks. This was unusual. Their daughter never cried, not even when she was little and fell over. She, like Mickey before her, never truly showed much emotion but she was still sensitive like Ian. She did take things to heart but she tried not to show how much it hurt her.

 

Ian frowned as he walked over to his daughter, lifting her head up with his fingers on her chin.”He didn't mean to yell at you. You know never to take things like that seriously.”

 

“Yeah, what he said.”Mickey stated, unsure of how to handle the situation.

 

“No, it's not that.”Mikayla sniffed, shaking her head.”I-”

 

“What happened?”

 

She shook her head, refusing to answer.”Nothing.”

 

“It doesn't look like fucking nothing, 'Ayla.”Mickey said, stepping forward and wiping at her cheeks. Anger appeared in his eyes as imagined what had happened. He watched his daughter hug her father, who looked at Mickey over her shoulder.”Who made you cry?”

 

“Nobody!”

 

“Tell me or i'll find your friends and find out for myself.”

 

He was serious and his daughter knew it.

 

Mickey was the type of parent who would pick fights if _his_ child was the one who pushed the other child over. He was the type of parent who stood outside of the school all day on her first day at kindergarten shouting about how ridiculous the whole thing was.

 

“Dad-”

 

“We're serious.”Ian said to his daughter, pulling back from her and looking down at her.”Who made you cry?”

 

She was quiet for a long moment before she eventually whispered.“A boy.”

 

“A boy?”Mickey repeated, crossing his arms over his chest.”I should have known.”

 

Mickey bit down on his lower lip to keep his his mouth shut. He had a right mind to find the boy who had been messing around his little girl and beat him half to death. His daughter was too young to be around boys, he wasn't going to her her be some notch on someone's bed post.

 

“What happened?”

 

“I found him kissing some bitch after he told me that we were together.”

 

“Gimmie his name and i'll grab the gun.”Mickey told her, shrugging on his jacket.”What's his name?”

 

“Dad.”

 

“What's his name?”Mickey demanded again, arching an eyebrow.

 

“Leo Michaels. He lives one street over, the one with the caravan out front.”

 

Nodding, he backed off and was about to make his way up the stairs to fetch said gun from the bedroom he shared with his lover but Ian grabbed him before he could.

 

“Don't you think we should take care of her first?”

 

Mickey glanced over at his daughter who was now sitting on the couch looking down at her little brother. He was mumbling to her, handing her his toys and asking her to play with him. She still looked upset and it only made him even more angry. She had always been a daddy's girl, especially with Mickey because they were very similar. He looked back down at the redhead who was trying to calm him down, determination in his eyes.

 

Nobody hurt his little girl and got away with it.

 

“You do that and i'll shoot the fucker.”

 

“No!”Ian shook his head, pulling on Mickey's arm.“You can't go around doing that, Mick, you'll get locked up and i'm _not_ raising two kids on my own.”

 

Mickey sniffed, running a hand over his face as he thought out what he should do. His first instinct was to find the little bastard and beat the living daylights out of him, he would have done that seventeen years before.

 

But now he couldn't, he had too much to live for.

 

He looked over at his kids again who were sitting on the floor, Carl in Mikayla's lap as she clapped his hands together as the movie she had promised to watch with him began.

 

“He hurt my daughter, _Ian_. She was fucking crying, something she hasn't done since she was born.”

 

He made it better then and he could make it better now.

 

“I know, I want to hurt the fucking toad just like you do but we _can't_.”

 

Mickey stepped down the stairs, standing next to the redhead who was one of the few people who could get through to him.

 

Ian was just as angry as he was but he was more level minded than Mickey.

 

“So what? We just let him get away with it? Is this apart of growing up?”

 

“No.”

 

“Then what do we do?”

 

Ian smirked and reached into his back pocket, pulling out his mobile.

 

_To: Carl & Iggy_

_Message: Leo Michaels. One street over from us. Hurt Mikayla._

 

“We go and watch that Disney shit with our kids while Carl and Iggy sort out the motherfucker who hurt our daughter.”

 

Mickey watched as he sent the message and sighed, pleased with himself for not taking a life that night.

 

“Daddy!”

 

The two looked over at Carl who was demanding their attention.

 

“We're on our way, bud.”

 

He swung an arm over Mickey's shoulder and pulled him in, planting a harsh kiss to the side of his head as he led him into the front room.

 

“Let's hope they castrate him, too.”

 

Mickey laughed, looking up at his lover who had a devilish glint in his eyes.

 

“ _Damn_ , Gallagher, you can be cold.”

 

Ian smirked as he pushed Mickey down onto the couch and sat next to him.

 

“I learned from the best.”

 

The two smiled at one another as they turned their attention to their children.

 

“Movie time?”

 

Mickey nodded at Mikayla's words.”Movie time.”

 

She turned back around and shuffled back towards Mickey, back against his legs as she sat on the floor. Ian picked up their son and placed him in between himself and Mickey. He felt a vibration in his pocket and he reached in and unlocked it, seeing he had gotten a message.

 

_From: Carl_

_Message: Consider it done._

 

He smiled as he looked over his little family.

 

Nobody hurt them and got away with it.


	2. birth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “It's the most beautiful thing in the world.”
> 
> “No, the most beautiful thing in the world is sex,”Carl said, chewing on his food as he stabbed at the pasta again.”Birth is the most disgusting.”

“ **Rosie?”**

 

“No.”

 

“Lucy?”

 

“No.”

 

“Minnie?”

 

Mickey looked up at the man sitting next to him and shook his head, eyes narrowing.”Do you want our kid to get fucking bullied?”

 

“Like anyone's gonna bully your daughter, Mick. Her name could be fucking Apple and they'd still cower in fear of her.”Ian sighed, scratching out another name before he travelled down to the next one.”How about-”

 

“I thought I was picking the name. _I'm_ the pregnant one.”Mickey gestured to himself, rubbing his swollen stomach.”I'm the one whose ankles are fucking massive, who hasn't had a drink in nine months, whose body has had to go through all these fucking- _why are you_ _ **fucking**_ _laughing?_ ”

 

Ian bit his lip to stop himself from laughing when he noticed Mickey's pissed off expression.”Nothing, nothing. I'm just used to you getting all mad over someone whose pissed you off, not over a fucking pregnancy. It's... _adorable_.”

 

Mickey's expression was still hard but his eyes softened at Ian's words.

 

He was quiet for a long moment before he shook his head and chuckled.

 

“Say i'm adorable again, Gallagher, and i'll cut your fucking tongue out.”

 

Ian just smiled at Mickey, turning back to the notepad in his hands.”Yeah, yeah, whatever. I'm not intimidated by you while you're pregnant.”

 

“You should be with these fucking mood swings.”Mickey sighed as he leaned back against the couch.”You should've been there when this bitch asked to touch my stomach. I almost took her fucking head off.”

 

“Quite right.”

 

The only people Mickey allowed near his stomach was Ian, his sister, and Ian's family.

 

“Damn skank wanting her hands near my kid.”Mickey muttered, hand touching his stomach protectively as he propped up his feet on the table.

 

He groaned as he struggled a little, making Ian laugh.

 

Ian _loved_ pregnant Mickey.

 

Yes, he was more moody and ate like a starving man in a dessert but it was amazing to see him growing a little life inside of him, their child. When they had first found out they were pregnant they had thought it impossible and Mickey had been horrified because he had never thought of having more children, he already couldn't see himself as a father with his son. But he had soon come used to the idea when he first found out he was having a little girl. Little Yev, who was just over a year old, was slowly coming to understand what having a little sister meant, he could only understand that his father was getting 'fatter' and soon a baby would be there for him to play with.

 

“Right, where were we?”

 

Mickey rolled his eyes, sighing.”Seriously? More?”

 

Ian waved him off and looked down at the notepad.”Mary?”

 

“As in totally not a virgin Mary?”

 

Ian chuckled and nodded. Mickey raised an unamused eyebrow before he refused.”No.”

 

“How about Jasmine?”

 

Mickey, whose mouth was already opened to refuse, went quiet.

 

He was silent for a few moments, thinking over the name before he shrugged and nodded.”Maybe.”

 

Pleased with the progress, Ian set aside the notepad and leaned back against the couch.

 

“Fiona wants us around for lunch today.”

 

Mickey glanced at the calendar that had ' _Yev_ ' written in a small box in Ian's handwriting.“We have Yev today.”

 

“We can take him with us. Liam loves him.”

 

Mickey nodded.

 

“Come on, let's go pick him up.”Ian said, standing up and shrugging on his jacket.”Svetlana'll be complaining we're five minutes late even though we're five minutes early.”

 

Mickey nodded again.

 

He groaned as he placed his feet down on the ground and moved to get up only to fall back down onto the couch.

 

“Fuck.”

 

He tried again but the same thing happened.

 

Ian couldn't stop the laughter that spilled from his lips as he watched his pregnant lover fail to get to his feet. His lips curved up into a teasing smile as Mickey tried again only to fail once more.

 

“Want some help, Mick?”

 

Mickey glared at him and held out his hands.

 

“Shut the fuck up, Gallagher, and help me up.”

* * *

 

 “ **Baby in there?”**

 

Mickey nodded at his son, smiling.”Yeah, man, your baby sister is in here.”

 

“When she coming out?”

 

Mickey shrugged, taking a bite of his pasta.”Whenever she feels like it.”

 

Yevgeny smiled happily as he palmed his father's stomach, small hands searching for the baby's kicking feet that began to thump against the palms of his hands. The little boy hummed as his eyes widened at the feel of it before he got bored and waddled off towards Liam. Mickey groaned to himself as he sat up straight, looking at Carl, Lip and Debbie who were sitting around the table.

 

“So how long now?”

 

Mickey thought for a moment before he replied.”A week or so.”

 

“Are you looking forward to it?” Debbie asked with a smile.

 

Carl chuckled, throwing some of his food at his Debbie.“He's going to be pushing out something the same size of a fucking rugby ball, of _course_ he isn't.”

 

Mickey smirked and nodding, agreeing with him.

 

“He's right. I'm not looking forward to giving birth at all. I'm sure it'll be worse than being fucking shot and, let me tell you, i've experienced that more times than I can count.”

 

“It's the most beautiful thing in the world.”

 

“No, the most beautiful thing in the world is sex,”Carl said, chewing on his food as he stabbed at the pasta again.”Birth is the most _disgusting_.”

 

Debbie rolled her eyes and glared at her brother.”That's why women are the better sex.”

 

“No way!”

 

Lip raised his hand before Debbie and Carl could get into the argument over who was better and stopped them.”Let's just agree to disagree.”

 

The two glared at each-other before eventually nodding, mumbling curses underneath their breaths. Mickey chuckled and took a sip of his water, wincing at it. He hadn't had a proper drink in nine months and it was fucking killing him, he hated it but there was no way he was going to possibly harm his child by drinking it. He had stopped Ian from drinking just so he could punish the redhead.

 

Mickey looked around, searching for his other half as he rubbed his stomach. He preferred to have Ian closer to him nearing the end of the pregnancy just in case his waters broke. He didn't know what to do if that happened.

 

“Where the fuck is Gallagher, anyway?”Mickey asked.

 

Lip pointed towards the stairs with his fork.”Fiona is giving him some baby shit she kept from when the brats where little. She keeps shit like that.”

 

“And I bet he's crying over them like a bitch.”

 

Carl laughed while Debbie and Lip rolled their eyes.”Dick.”

 

Lip hadn't been happy about the pregnancy at first but had soon gotten used to it when he saw how happy his brother had been. It had been hard to deal with because of Ian's bipolar but once his brother had gotten a reason for him to get better, something that he could live for, it had gotten easier. They still struggled now and then with his moods but he had gotten a lot better than what he was.

 

Mickey was torn from his thoughts when he felt a wetness. He looked down and caught sight of Carl's foot stepping in a small puddle underneath his chair. The younger male's face screwed up in disgust and he whined.

 

“Ew, dude, you peed yourself!” Carl cringed, standing up and backing away.”Disgusting!”

 

Debbie stood up, rushing over to Mickey and placed a hand on his shoulder.”No, idiot, his waters broke!”

 

Mickey's eyes widened at her words and he turned towards the stairs, yelling at the top of his voice.

 

“ _ **GALLAGHER!”**_

 

The response was almost instant.

 

He heard two pairs of feet on the stairs as Ian and Fiona made their way down them, the redhead leading them. Ian's eyes widened as he rushed over to his lover and knelt beside him.

 

“What's happened?”

 

“What the fuck do you think?”Mickey hissed as he looked down at the redhead.”The baby's coming!”

* * *

 

“ **PUSH!”**

 

Mickey clutched the side of the hospital bed as he cursed at the doctor delivering his baby. He had refused to have the doctor near him at first but once Ian had told him that they couldn't deliver the baby alone he had given in. He didn't want someone near his body, touching him but he had no choice.

 

Ian, who was beside Mickey, hand on his shoulder, glared at the doctor.“What the _fuck_ do you think he's trying to do?”

 

“He really needs to push.”The doctor said, his voice softer.”The head is out and he-”

 

“He has a name!”

 

“I know but-”

 

“But nothing!”

 

Ian's eyes were wild and protective as he silently threatened to lunge for the doctor.

 

He had gone all, what Mandy called, 'daddy bear' ever since they had entered the hospital. He hadn't left Mickey's side. All the family were waiting in the waiting room and had been there for almost twelve hours.

 

“Fuck, Gallagher, i'm the one supposed to be screaming at the fucking doctor.”Mickey chuckled, sweat coating his forehead as he winced.”I'm ready. I want her out.”

 

“Good.”The doctor smiled at him.”One...two... _three_...”

 

Mickey's head fell back as he let out a loud ' _fuck_!' as he gave one last push before he slumped against the bed. Ian's hand found his and he allowed the touching as his eyes shut. He was exhausted both mentally and physically. The two looked at the doctor, who was smiling, and talking to the nurse.

 

Everything was silent for a second.

 

“What the fuck-”

 

Until a loud scream filled the air.

 

Both Ian and Mickey let out a sigh of relief when the nurse, who had wrapped the baby up, stood. She smiled at them happily and walked around the bed, towards Mickey.

 

“You have a beautiful, healthy, baby girl.”

 

Mickey waved her off, eyes on his daughter.

 

“Give her to me.”

 

She handed him the baby and he let out a choked sound as he held her gently, a word that had never been used for him. He stared down at her, watching as her eyes opened and she stared up at them. Her eyes, like his own, were blue and large, beautiful enough to get anyone to do her bidding. She was so small, he noticed, so breakable.

 

She was perfect.

 

He watched as Ian leaned closer, finger brushing her cheek. He suddenly felt protective and stared at the nurse and doctor until they left the room. Once they left he felt more at ease, as if he had just fought off a threat.

 

He watched Ian as the redhead smiled down at their little girl, eyes glassed over.

 

“Isn't she something?”

 

Mickey nodded,

 

“She looks like you.” Ian muttered, sitting on the edge of the bed.”God help her.”

 

Mickey raised his eyebrows, unamused.”Fuck you.”

 

He and Ian stared at each-other before the redhead leaned down and kissed his lover, their eyes shutting before they pulled away when a whimper came from their daughter. The two laughed softly as she stared up at them, blinking innocently, hands near her mouth as her blue eyes watched them.

 

“Guess we can say goodbye to fucking for the next year or so.” Mickey stated.

 

“The only downside to having a kid other than no sleep.”

 

“I never even thought of that.”Mickey sighed as he passed her to Ian.”You're doing all that, I carried her for nine months.”

 

Ian rolled his eyes as he happily took his daughter from her other father, cradling her head gently. Mickey watched him with tired eyes, laying back against the bed, letting out a long sigh, yawning.

 

“Sleep, Mick, you need it.”

 

“I-”

 

“Nothing's going to happen to her if you rest your eyes.”Ian cut him off, sitting down on the chair next to the bed.”I'm here.”

 

If anyone else had said that Mickey would've refused but he felt comforted by Ian's words.

 

“Just for a while.”

 

He didn't fight as his eyes fluttered closed.


	3. standing in line

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “That was years ago.”Mikayla said, pocketing her mobile before Mickey stole it from her to be nosy.”Who even goes to these anymore?”
> 
>  
> 
> “We do. It's family fun.”
> 
>  
> 
> Iggy rolled his eyes at his brother-in-law.“Can't we just steal it?”
> 
>  
> 
> “No. We're watching it in the cinema, we're getting popcorn, too. Just shut up and enjoy it.”

“ **I just don't see the fucking point.”**

 

Ian sighed, glancing at his lover who was looking around as if he felt out of place, which he did.

 

“It's for your kids, Mick.” He said.

 

Mickey looked over at his kids. His eldest son was towering over him and his daughter was the same height as him and they both looked bored.

 

He raised his eyebrows at Ian who quickly added.”Well for Carl. He's never been to one before.”

 

Mickey looked down at Carl who was holding Ian's hands, almost jumping with joy. The four year old had a large smile on his face and Mickey, though he would never admit it, melted a little. He preferred it when his children were little, especially his daughter who had grown up too fast. The youngest Milkovich was jumping up and down, giggling up at his fathers as he held onto Ian's hand.

 

“We're going to the 'inema, daddy!”Carl grinned up at Mickey.”We're going to watch the big screen!”

 

They all smiled down at him, unable to stop their lips curving up at the sight of him.

 

“That's right, kid.” Mickey grinned at his son, ruffling his red hair.

 

“See?”Ian whispered to Mickey, leaning in close.”How can you refuse _him?_ ”

 

Mickey smirked, crossing his arms over his chest.“I don't think I love him enough to come here.”

 

“I second that!” Fifteen year old Mikayla piped up, smiling at her father who cracked his knuckles.”It's boring.”

 

“You liked it when you were little.”Ian smiled, looking over at his daughter with a glint in his eye.”You used to beg every day to come here.”

 

“That was years ago.”Mikayla said, pocketing her mobile before Mickey stole it from her to be nosy.”Who even _goes_ to these anymore?”

 

“We do. It's family fun.”

 

Iggy rolled his eyes at his brother-in-law.“Can't we just steal it?”

 

“No. We're watching it in the cinema, we're getting popcorn, too. Just shut up and enjoy it.”

 

They had been standing in line for almost half an hour and everyone apart from Ian and Carl were beginning to get bored. It was Carl's fourth birthday and the young boy had wanted to go to the cinema to see a movie he had been obsessed with since he had seen a trailer on TV. Going to a cinema was old fashioned apparently but they had taken him. The movie was PG and everyone, apart from Carl, wasn't looking forward to it but they had came despite that. Even Iggy had turned up to give him his birthday present.

 

Sixteen year old Yevgeny groaned in boredom and tipped his head back, staring up at the ceiling.

 

”Kill me now.”He begged up at the ceiling above him, hands in a prayer position.”At least I won't have to wait in this _fucking_ line anymore. Fuck me in the fucking ear so I don't have to listen to these damn children going _fucking_ mad.”

 

“Yev!”

 

Mikayla shoved at her brother with a giggle, making him smile while Ian rolled his eyes, holding his hands over Carl's ears even though he had heard it all before. But it hadn't worked.

 

“He said a swear, daddy!” Carl sang out, pointing at Yevgeny.

 

Mickey nodded, smiling down at his son.“He did, man.”

 

When the kids were born they had tried to stop swearing, well Ian had, but it hadn't lasted long. They were going to hear worse in the big wide world anyway and if they were going to swear they might as well be upfront about it. It's not like Mickey and Ian's ears were innocent but sometimes Yevgeny did go too far.

 

And it looked like it was going to come back and bite him.

 

“Hey, young man!”He heard from behind him.

 

Yevgeny turned around to see a man in his early fifties glaring at him.

 

“What?”

 

“Stop swearing!”The older man hissed at the younger man, gesturing to the teenagers standing by him.”My grandkids heard that!”

 

“They're what? Seventeen?”He responded, tilting his head and smiling at the teenage girl standing by her grandfather.”I'm sure they've heard worse, old man, back off.”

 

“Not until you apologize!”

 

Yevgeny raised an unamused eyebrow, smirking.”Don't apologize for something you're not sorry for. That's the third rule in my family.”

 

The older man glared at Yevgeny before he turned to Ian who was looking in front. He tapped Ian's shoulder and the redhead turned around and smiled politely at the older man, the only polite one in the family.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Is he your son?” He asked, pointing at the young man standing next to Mikayla.

 

Ian nodded with a proud smile.”Somewhat, yes. Why?”

 

“He swore in front of my grandkids.”

 

Ian glanced at said grandchildren and frowned, wondering why he was so upset about it. The teenagers, who looked around Yevgeny's age, didn't seem to be bothered by it. There were younger children around but there was loud music playing and children running around in the arcade part of the cinema so they couldn't have heard him.

 

“So?”

 

“Aren't you going to apologize?”

 

Ian shared a look with Mickey before the entire Milkovich burst out laughing, smiling widely. Even Carl began to laugh loudly, jumping up and down as his uncle Iggy ruffled his hair. Mikayla was holding onto her elder brother as she giggled, as if what the man had said was the funniest thing she had heard in a long time.

 

Mickey turned to the elder man, wiping his face as he chuckled.“You serious?”

 

“Yes. Are you going to stand for this?”

 

“They're _kids_. A pain in the fucking ass but kids.”Mickey said, patting his son on the shoulder.”It's like smoking or sex. You don't want them to do it but you'd rather they do it in your house rather than behind your back. Luckily for us our kids are upfront about what they do or say. Look, if you're going to keep such a tight leash on your own grandkids they'll be doing things behind your back. You can't control this shit.”

 

“Wait.”Mickey paused for a moment before he pointed at his daughter.”Yev and Carl can have sex but you can't.”

 

Mikayla's smile fell and she glared at her father.”That's such a double standard. You'd high five them if they got laid but not me?”

 

“No, i'd _shoot_ the fucker who fucked you if you got laid.”

 

“That is so unfair! Maybe I should just do it behind your back.”

 

Mickey and Iggy replied at the same time.“Maybe we should chain you to your fucking door.”

 

“What if he or she came through my window?”

 

“They'd have a death wish.”Ian said instead of Mickey.”No fucker wants to climb through a Milkovich window.”

 

Carl laughed loudly, grabbing Ian's hand again and jumping in the air, pointing at his sister.

 

“No bang bang for 'Ayla!”

 

Mikayla began to giggle, a smile back on her face, the subject forgotten. Carl smiled happily as his family turned and stared at him, shocked expressions on their faces. The rest of the Milkovich clan, including Mickey, began to laugh, forgetting about the older man still glaring at them. He reached forward and tapped Ian's shoulder again, stealing his attention from his family which he wasn't happy about.

 

“I want an apology for what your son said in front of my grandchildren.”

 

Mickey shook his head, eyebrows raised.“You ain't getting one, man.”

 

“You should learn to control your children. If they are speaking like that in front of you who knows what they'll be doing in future? Dealing drugs? Your daughter seems out of control already.”He gestured to Mikayla, having heard the sex conversation.”Who knows what she'll be doing?”

 

He didn't have time to see if his words had been received because before the man knew it he was falling backwards, clutching his hand to his face. His eyes widened as he felt pain soar through through out his face towards his nose and he pulled his hands back to see blood pouring onto his palms. He touched underneath his nose and noticed that the blood was coming from there.

 

He looked over at Mickey, who had his hand pulled back and an angry expression on his face.

 

“Go daddy!” Mikayla giggled.

 

Ian, Yevgeny and Iggy were standing behind Mickey, all wearing deadly looks while Mikayla just looked a mix of between hurt and angry. Even little Carl had his eyes narrowed and stomped his foot, ready to run and bite his ankles if he said anything else. His grandchildren and everyone else who was around looked after them, shocked.

 

“I'll get you! I'll get you and the dense brats you call your children arrested for-”

 

This time it was Iggy who punched the older man, sending him to the ground. His grandchildren gasped as he hit the ground, bouncing his head off of the floor. While others looked on shocked the Milkovich children cheered, jumping in the air. Mickey walked forward and knelt down beside the other man, hovering over him.

 

Mickey curled his fingers around the collar of his jacket and pulled him up.“If I hear you saying one more thing about my daughter, my son or _my_ fucking family i'll _kill_ you, understand?”

 

The man nodded quickly.

 

Mickey patted his cheek, smiling.”Good man.”

 

Yevgeny high fived his sister and Carl who was pointing at the man and shouted.”Loser!”

 

Someone suddenly shouted.”Security!”

 

Mickey jumped up, eyes wide. He couldn't get arrested, not now. He looked over at Ian and nodded, backing away.

 

The clan turned to see security guards running over to them and they all yelled out.“Run!”

 

Ian nodded, picking up Carl and followed his family out of the door, running as fast as he could from the security guards.

 

They ran quickly as if they had all done it before, which they had, Yevgeny grabbing his sister's hand and pulling her along behind him.

 

Iggy led them, shoving people out of his way as he ran down a street and turned left, running down an alley way. He had done it lots of times before in his life and he knew how to get rid of people.

 

He looked behind him, not seeing anyone following them and that's when they slowed down.

 

Mickey turned around and playfully shoved at Ian who let down Carl, both of them laughing. He reached out and grabbed his husband, hand cupping the back of his head and pulling him down.

 

“Just like ol' times, eh, Gallagher?”

 

Ian smiled as he pulled Mickey close and smashed his lips to his own.

 

His hand came up and cupped Mickey's cheek, deepening the kiss and he slipped his tongue into the older man's mouth, moaning happily against his lips. Their children instantly lost their smiles and groaned, looking away.

 

Yevgeny looked away, rolling his eyes, having seen it more than once. Despite being together for so long, his father and Ian were still completely besotted with one another and it didn't look like they were going to feel any different anytime soon.

 

“Ewww!”Mikayla scrunched up her face, shaking her head.”Daddy and dad kissing! _Nobody_ wants to see that!”

 

The two kissed one more time before they pulled away, turning and facing their family. Ian smiled, temple resting against Mickey's as they grinned at their children. They smiled back, Mikayla walking over to Mickey and hooking her arm with his, resting her head on his shoulder.

 

She asked.“Where are we gonna go now?”

 

“Home?” Mickey offered.

 

Ian nodded at his husband, hand finding Carl's again.”Home.”


End file.
